


be there for me

by OnyxSphinx



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, gender is fuck m'dudes, lars is a homophobic asshole but what's new, supporting each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxSphinx/pseuds/OnyxSphinx
Summary: two-shot; hermann and newt being supportive and caring for each other
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> what do you mean it's not canon that newt and hermann are bi and a lesbian respectively and both are more comfortable with he/him
> 
> anyway this is literally 200% self-indulgent lol

“We don’t have to go,” Hermann says, for perhaps the hundredth time that day; he’s got one hand on the power button of the car and the other on Newt’s shoulder, grounding. 

“I know,” says Newt, “but I—I want to.”

Hermann gives him a searching look. “You’re certain?” he asks, softly. “I know you don’t have the best memories from that time in your life.”

Newt shrugs. “I was a geeky bi girl three years younger than most of my peers,” he says, drily. “I made do. And I’m here now, so.”

The other frowns at him. “That sounds like you’re trying to force yourself into something you don’t have any interest in,” he says.

“Herms, I swear,” says Newt, “look, I just want to—go see campus, you know. and also not turning up would make me seem like a coward. Look, if I want to go early, I’ll tell you, I swear, okay?”

Hermann’s frown deepens. “Alright,” he says, finally, obviously unhappy, but doesn’t protest it further. He starts the car, takes hold of the steering wheel with one hand, the other remaining on Newt’s shoulder. 

When they get there, Newt gives their names to the lady in charge of the name tags, and she gives a hum. “You haven’t changed much, I see,” she comments, and it takes a moment, but Newt recognises her; Sylvia—they used to be lab partners. She wasn’t particularly happy about that. 

He smiles weakly. “More tattoos,” he says.

“And he helped save the world,” Hermann cuts in, with a glower. 

“And that,” Newt agrees, and grabs a name tag for each of them and a sharpie; writes his own name and then offers it to Hermann in an attempt to get him to stop glaring at Sylvia. 

After that, they mostly just hang around the edge of the room—Newt did go over and grab a drink and some cookies a while ago, but there’s no one he can think of who he’d want to talk to. Hermann’s currently not by his side—he’s gone to the restroom. 

“Is that Natasha Geiszler over there?” someone calls, and he cringes as he spots the figure—and his gaggle of friends—following after him. 

“Robbie Gladstone,” he says, flatly. “Didn’t think I’d see _you_ again. And it’s _Newt_ , for the record.”

Robbie laughs. “Whatever you say, shortstack,” he says, “saw you on tv a while ago. Never thought that’d happen.”

“Well, I _did_ help save the world,” Newt retorts. “And you’ve—what, been mowing your lawn? Tending to your receding hairline?”

His expression morphs into a scowl. “I see you didn’t manage to find a man willing to settle down with you,” he says, “I’m not surprised—you always were a bitch.”

Newt bristles; begins to form a retort and then catches sight of Hermann coming towards them. “Actually,” he says, “you’re right about one thing. I never did find myself a man. This is my wife, Hermann—I love him very much.”

Hermann makes his way over. “Did you say my name, darling?” he asks. “Is there something you need?”

“Nah,” Newt says, with a smile, “just telling Robbie here ‘bout how I helped save the world with my brilliant and handsome wife.”

Hermann puffs up a bit at that. “You flatter me, Newton,” he says, but he’s smiling, and he hooks an arm around newt’s waist and presses a kiss to his temple. 

Robbie turns bright red and turns on his heel. 

“He didn’t seem very happy,” Hermann observes. 

Newt shrugs. “Must be jealous,” he says, “since I get you all to myself.”

Hermann blushes. “Newton,” he hisses. 

“What do you say we blow this popsicle stand and go make out in the car?” Newt proposes. “I’m bored and the cookies taste like cardboard.”

“…that doesn’t sound like a bad suggestion,” Hermann says, after a moment, and Newt grins at him. 

***

“You like me, right?” Newt asks. 

They’re in bed; they skipped out on the reunion early and did, in fact, make out in the car like a pair of lovesick teens, and then they went out to a nice café for a bite to eat. 

Hermann shifts; rolls over. “Of course I do,” he says, “I married you, after all.”

“But, like—“ Newt worries his lip. “Do you _like_ me? I’m not—not too bitchy, am I?”

“Newton,” Hermann sighs, “of course I like you. what exactly brought this on? You’re not usually so—self-conscious.”

Newt shrugs; the motion shifting the sheets. “Just thinking about something Robbie said,” he says. “nothing important.”

“Obviously it is, if you’ve been thinking about it all day,” Hermann points out. “What is it, Newton? you can tell me.”

Newt sighs. “I—“ he says, and then stops; shifts so that he’s closer to Hermann, the act of moving closer comforting. “I used to get picked on a lot,” he says, finally. “Um. It was, like, a school-wide joke that I’d never manage to find a man to settle down with because I was such a mouthy bitch and I’d wind up a crazy old cat lady. And—and, I didn’t think it really bothered me anymore, but…” he trails off. 

There’s a moment of silence, and then Hermann shifts closer; draws Newt into his arms. “Oh, darling,” he says, “I’m sorry. That’s awful—no, don’t tell me it could have been worse, I know it could have, but that doesn’t make it not bad.”

“I just—worry sometimes,” Newt says, into the fabric of his shirt, “that…you’ll see that too, some day, and decide you don’t want me around anymore.”

He can practically feel the frown when Hermann speaks. “Newton,” he says, quietly, “I’m sorry that so many people in your life have taught you that you’re just—just—“

“A bitch?” Newt says, drily. 

“Well. _Yes_ , for lack of a better term,” Hermann says. “But Newton—I need you to know that that’s not true. I love you because you are yourself—loud, and messy, and flawed—; not in spite of it, darling. Never in spite of it. Do you understand?”

Newt lets out a soft, shaky breath. “Okay,” he says, finally. “I’ll—I’ll try and remember that.”

“Thank you,” Hermann says, and presses a soft kiss to the top of Newt’s head.


	2. Chapter 2

“Why, exactly, are you doing this?” Newton asks him, frowning. “You hate seeing Lars.”

Hermann grimaces. “I do,” he agrees, “but I promised Karla that I wouldn’t leave her alone this year—not with Lars still smarting so much over the loss of the wall.”

“He’s a dick,” Newton says matter of factly. 

That makes Hermann crack a smile. “A bit,” he agrees, and then: “don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.”

“Dude, of _course_ I’m going to worry,” Newton frowns. “I—can’t I…go with you? I mean, Karla’s going to have Vanessa with her—maybe I can be there for you? If you want, I mean.”

The words stick in Hermann’s suddenly tight throat, and after a moment, he manages, “You hate my father.”

Newton shrugs. “Yeah,” he says, “but I love you and want to do what I can to make you comfortable.”

“Oh,” Hermann says, softly; taken slightly aback. “I—thank you, Newton.”

“‘Course,” says the other, with a smile. “Whatever I can do to make things better for you.”

The trip there is anxiety-inducing; Hermann has never liked aeroplane rides, but since the breach opened, they’ve been worse. The rumble of the engine doesn’t ground him—rather, it reminds him of the roar of the kaiju when it attacked, years ago; of metal groaning as he and his fellow researchers huddled in fear.

Newton does what he can to help; talks at Hermann to distract him and holds his hand, and Hermann appreciates the effort. 

Before long, though, they’re on their way to the Gottlieb family manor; and Hermann’s glad for that, because at least it means there’s solid ground beneath his feet.

Lars isn’t there when they get there; the door is locked and they have to stand outside until, finally, he comes up the driveway. 

“Hermione,” he says, coolly, “we weren’t expecting you until six.”

Hermann gives him a flat look. “It’s quarter past, father,” he points out. “Newton and I have been waiting since five til.”

Lars’ gaze slides to newton, and he scowls. “I see you’ve brought the Geiszler girl,” he says, derisively, “this is a family-only event, Hermione, you know that.”

“I’m Hermann’s wife, actually,” Newton says, glaring. “And you’re one to talk to him about family.”

“Newton, please,” Hermann murmurs. “Don’t.”

“H—“

Hermann gives him a stern look, and then turns to Lars. “He’s my family as much as Karla and the others are,” he says, stiffly. “And Dietrich is bringing his wife, after all—unless you want to hold him to similar standards?”

Lars’ expression darkens. “Fine,” he says, nearly a snarl. “Come in, then.”

They do. 

Karla and Vanessa get there a few minutes later, and Karla pulls him into a hug. “I missed you, _Brüderchen_ ,” she murmurs. 

Hermann smiles at that. “I’ve missed the two of you too,” he says, warmly, before being swept into another embrace, this time by Vanessa. 

“Hi,” Newton says, shyly, “I’m, um, Newt.”

“Newt!” Vanessa exclaims, releasing Hermann. “Oh, Hermann has told us _all_ about you.”

Newton smiles a bit. “Only good things, I hope,” he jokes. 

“We got married,” Hermann says, to Karla, by his side. 

Karla beams. “Congratulations!” she says, warmly, and squeezes his shoulder; and then, quieter, “thank you for coming.”

“Of course,” Hermann returns, “it’s the least I could do.”

“How long do you think before lars goes ballistic at having three dykes at the dinner table?” Karla asks, grinning slightly. 

“I give him half an hour,” Hermann says. “Newton and I booked a hotel room for the night.”

Karla laughs and shakes her head. 

They last forty-five minutes at the end; impressive, honestly—he’d expected it to end much sooner. 

Newton’s saying something about their work when it happens. 

“I can’t believe she devotes herself to that rubbish,” Lars scoffs, and Newton glares. 

“Better that than the coastal wall,” he snaps, “Hermann’s brilliant—if he’s working on something, it’s because he believes in it.”

Lars sneers. “Yes, I’m sure you’re an expert.”

“Actually,” Newton says, “I am. I have six PhDs. Stop being a dick about my wife—he’s worth ten of you.”

Karla and Vanessa are grinning; Lars begins to yell. Hermann sighs. “We’d better get going,” he says, “I’ll text you the address and you can visit us.”

With that, he rises, putting a hand on Newton’s shoulder, and says, “Darling, let’s go.”

For a moment, Newton looks about to argue, but then he catches sight of Hermann’s expression, and doesn’t; rises and follows Hermann out the door and to their car. 

“Your dad’s a dick,” Newton tells him, matter of factly, as they drive to the hotel, and Hermann has to laugh at that. 

“Congratulations on stating the obvious,” he says drily. “Though I doubt you shouting at him helped.”

Newton shrugs. “You thought it was sexy,” he counters.

“Shut up,” Hermann grumbles. “You’re making me want to kiss you.”

Newton’s eyes sparkle, and he pulls the car over to the shoulder of the road. “Not driving anymore,” he says, turning off the engine.

Hermann hums. “Indeed,” he says, “that is a correct observation.”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Newton grumbles. 

Hermann does. Repeatedly. 

When he pulls away, Newton says, quietly, “I’m sorry about your dad.”

Hermann shrugs. “there’s nothing you can do about it,” he says. “Lars is just—old fashioned.”

“Homophobic, you mean,” Newton snorts. “Dickhead can’t stand that two of his kids are lesbians, and that one of them decided to change his name.”

Hermann shrugs. “A bit,” he says, “but I’m used to it, by now.”

Newton frowns at him. “I wish you weren’t,” he murmurs, “I wish you weren’t.”

Hermann smiles sadly. “Unfortunately, I cannot change the past,” he says. 

“No,” Newton agrees. “But you can choose the future. See,” he says, and leans forward to kiss him. “I just made a choice.”

Hermann laughs a little at that. “You’re incorrigible,” he says, and curls his fingers into Newt’s hair to draw him into another kiss. 

Newton smiles against his lips and hums, gentle and contented; softly smug.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at [autisticharrow](https://autisticharrow.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
